The invention relates to a visual automotive theft deterrent system. More particularly, the invention relates to a device providing the appearance of a common functioning anti-theft device.
Automobile theft has drastically increased in recent years. Although once only a problem in major metropolitan areas, auto theft has become prevalent throughout the country, even in rural areas. Accordingly, numerous automotive anti-theft devices have been developed in an attempt at deterring or preventing automotive theft.
Auto alarms, due to their constant annoying false activation, are usually ignored, and thus do not provide meaningful deterrence. Furthermore, the electronic disablement aspects of such alarm systems, also known as "cut-off switches" are seldom effective. A skilled automobile thief can generally defeat even the most sophisticated of electronic disablement alarm systems in a matter of seconds.
Recently, devices that lock the steering wheel and brake pedal simultaneously have become extremely popular. Such devices link the steering wheel with the floor brake pedal, such that one attempting to operate the vehicle without authorization would be incapable of operating the vehicle due to the fact that neither the vehicle's steering capabilities nor its braking capabilities would be operable. These devices were quickly conquered by automobile thieves who would defeat them by cutting a small notch in the auto's steering wheel and simply removing the device.
To combat the lack of effectiveness inherent in these early devices, new devices were created which clamp onto the steering wheel and extend across the steering wheel, intersecting the center point and extending well beyond the sides of the steering wheel. When locked to the steering wheel, the device causes the steering wheel to be inoperable due to the fact that rotation of the steering wheel is limited as a result of the portions of the device which extend beyond the steering wheel and come into conflict with the automobile's doors, dashboard, and other interior fixtures.
Numerous U.S. Patents have focused on further developing this line of security devices in attempts to make these devices stronger and more foolproof. However, even though these devices are commonly constructed of heavy, sturdy steel, they are often easily defeated. Thieves quickly arrive at new techniques to be utilized in swiftly disabling these devices. Furthermore, as attempts to construct these devices of heavier and stronger metals to combat adept thieves has progressed, these devices have consequently become heavier, bulkier, cumbersome and more difficult to operate. Thus, people have become reluctant or unable to install these devices when they park their cars. If the device is not installed, it of course has absolutely no deterrence or preventative value. In addition, the need for a separately carried key to lock and unlock these devices often means that most individuals do not bother to lock the mechanism to the steering wheel. Accordingly, when it is attached to the steering wheel, it is providing no actual physical deterrence whatsoever.
What others have failed to recognize, however, is that the true deterrence in the steering wheel clamp line of devices is the visual deterrence which results when the device is installed upon an automobile steering wheel. In most instances, a thief who sees the device yet enters the vehicle anyway is likely to already know how to defeat the anti-theft device. Most professional and amateur thieves would not bother to enter a vehicle which is employing an anti-theft device which the thief knows he is unable to defeat. Thus, whether the device actually provides resistance to the thief is irrelevant. Therefore, the manufacturing cost in producing a functioning, intricate, locking steering wheel clamp device is wasted.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.